Gypsy My Gypsy
by bostonterrier24
Summary: Ichigo is a king, and Rukia a Gypsy. At first he has almost no feelings for her, but that all changes. A theif takes for himself, but a gypsy gives to others, not just herself. Will get fluffy in later chapters...
1. Chapter 1

Story about Ichigo and Rukia, Ichigo is a King he meets Rukia while wondering the streets. I dont own bleach, it belongs t the amazing Tite Kubo! (He rocks)

King Kurosaki, or he prefered just Ichigo to only his dearest friends. He was wondering the streets of his Kingdom, Netastasia. He has been a great king, taking care of his people and keeping Gypsies and Theives out of his domain. He has meet all too many of both people. The only differance? _Thieves take for themselves, but Gypsies take for other people, not just themselves. More like collectors._ In fact he was almost fond of the gypsies at one point, but then grew out of it. "**The stars are beautiful tonight..." **he thinks. He was lost in thought when suddenly he hears something in an alleyway. Moving of feet maybe? Laughter? "You are so nieve. Not knowing I was following behind you, Mr. Kurosaki."

He turns around to see a woman, about fifteen, standing a few feet behind him, her arms crossed. She had black hair, raven black hair, and amazing violet eyes. She had curves, and was thin. In a beautiful way. What colors she was wearing, he couldnt tell. A long skirt, that went down to her ankles, and a shirt that let her stomach area show. Bracelets that went up to her top of her arms, were there. Necklaces as well, and ankle bracelets. "Who are you stranger?" he says.

"I don't have to tell you." She smiles: "But if you want to know, my name is Rukia Kuchiki." He stares st her, no words came to his mouth, or even to his mind. "Are you the king?"

"Yes I am. And if you are a Gypsy, I advice you leave immidiantly." She looks down. "Well then, I guess if you say so." She begins to walk off into the darkness, and he just couldn't stand her leaving. "Wait."

She stops."What do you want?"

"I guess you can stay. Just don't cause any trouble, or I will have you removed from the city in a heartbeat."

"You can bet I won't. I have been here for over fifteen years." His eyes widen. A Gypsy in his city? Impossible, she is lieing. "Don't play games with me Gypsy."

"I am playing no game at all. I am telling the truth." Honesty was in her eyes, she obviously hadn't told a lie for herself in years. Maybe even her own life time. "Fine. But if I find out other wise, you will be removed." She walks off, not another word to say. Not one to him. But as time goes by, they will have much more to say and do.

Hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that last one was a little short, i promise this one will be much longer:) -BostonTerrier24**

**P.O.V. Ichigo**

Waking up in a soft warm bed is one thing, then again waking up on the hard ground is another. Was i out all night? If so someone must be looking for me. Thats fantastic...the last thing I truely need is someone worrying about me. But I guess the night wasnt all bad. No I take that back. Was I dreaming when I met HER? That gypsy, whats her name? I have forgoten. Oh I will remember it later. If I even want to remember.

As I got up, my legs felt shaking so I almost fell. But someone caught me. I look over to see a woman. "Careful there." I turn to glance at her, and it was the same gypsy that I had met last night. "You're that Gypsy I met last night aren't you?" she nods then lets go of my arm. "Right you are. I though you went back up to your castle. I suppose I was wrong."

"Wrong you are. Why are you following me?"

"I wasn't. I was simply looking out for you. I forgot to tell you, some gaurds were out looking for you at dawn." That is obvious, of course. My father would have sent out guards to look for me. My father isn't the king anymore. He stepped-down off the thrown after I turned the age of fifteen years. Always at the break of dawn. Wait, dawn? How long have I been lieing here? "Gypsy did you say dawn?"

"I told you, my name is Rukia not 'Gypsy'. And yes right as the sun rose over the horizon. It's close to Mid-day now."

"I have to go now. Thank you gypsy." I started to walk away, but she was following me. So origanal for a Gypsy. I continued to walk, but I glanced back at her. Then what she was wearing was now clear: The colors were a light leaf green, light and dark blue. Plus a peice of black cloth running around her waist, which was slender...stop it kurosaki! She is a Gypsy not a noble! She was barefoot, I am surprised that that doesnt hurt her feet. Her bracelets were gold, as well as well as her ankle bracelets. Her necklace was very loose on her neck, but its silver chain was very stunning. On the end of the silver chain was a amber stone. Her top, which was blue, green, and black only came down to her rib cage, then stopped. Her skin color was almost cream-white. "Why are you following me Gypsy?"

"I don't know, I guess I'm just a little bored." Didn't she have something better to do than follow me? Of course not. I glance back at her once more, and thats when it hit me how skinny she accualy was. Like she was starving...under-fed. When she caught up to me, her movement was very graceful. "Please stop following me Gypsy."

"For the last time my name is Rukia not 'Gypsy'."

"If you keep following me the guards will suspect."

"Except I am more clever than them. I can diappear in a heart-beat!"

"Then disappear now!" As I said so, guards started to shout, apparently at her. "You best run Gypsy. They will get you someday. If you don't want that to happen, I suggest you get away from me and my kingdom."

"I don't think so your 'Highness'." She suddenly darts away from me, and runs the guards chasing after her. When running she is even more graceful. She slipped through the crouds with ease, it almost seems as if she wasn't touching them at all. "Stop!" The guards kept shouting, trying to catch her again and again. I watched her until she was out of my sight. I then turned around and walked to my castle. As I walked through the gates, my father greeted me. Not warmly at all. "Son where have you been? You worried me half to death!"

"My apologies father. I was out for a walk when I, fell asleep." he gave me a harsh look, then sent me to my room.

I lie here in my bed, staring up at the roof, when I am suddenly called down stairs. I couldn't get her out of my mind. Rukia, the Gypsy. I walk down stairs, to see guards standing with someone in-between them. They are holding the persons arms rather tightly. My father infront of the figure. As I got closer I could see clearly it was a woman, with black hair. She looks very familiar, almost like I have known her from somewhere. A thought struck my head: Was it the Gypsy? No it couldn't be. She was well ahead of the guards when I saw her last. Even closer, it was clear: It was the Gypsy. "Sir we found the Gypsy who was trying to steal from you."

Her arms were red, from the guards holding her so tightly. I felt pity for her. "Thank you, you and my father may leave, I would like a word with her for a minute or two." They all nod, my father giving me a quick glance. I wait till i can hear the door close to begin to speak to her. "Gypsy what happened?"

"I took a wrong turn. I ended at a dead end in an alleyway. By the I was far to tired to run any longer." She looks up at me. "Sorry if I caused any trouble sir." I laughed a little bit. "You don't have to call me that Rukia."

"Then what should I call you then?"

"Just call me Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki."


	3. Chapter 3

Rukia P.O.V

That night I slept in amazing bed..it was soft and I fell asleep with in moments. Best sleep I have ever had in my entire life. Better than sleeping in a rotten old wagon or on the damp ground. Sometimes I would sleep in a tree, but that wasn't very often. I knew it would be too could to last, so I tried to enjoy it as much as I could. I purposely woke up early so I could leave, but to my surprise Ichigo was also awake. He was on the balcony, looking out into the forest. I attempted to sneak past him but it was a failure. "Where are you going Gypsy?"

"No where...just out for a walk." I replied. That was a lie, but I was used to lieing to people. But he seemed differant, like no matter how much or how good the lie was, he always knew I was lieing. "You're trying to sneak away aren't you?" I couldn't find myself to reply to that for a minute or so. "Yes sir..." He turned to look at me, his eyes seemed to gleam in the morning light. His beautiful brown eyes, and his unbelievable orange hair...he was handsom in so many ways. But I know we couldn't be together, it was an impossible love. He has to marry royalty, and my husband has to chose me, without my chosing. He didn't like me anyways, so there was no way..."What are you thinking about Gypsy?"

"Oh..just thinking. Nothing more." I tried to look away from him, and try to hide my disappointment. But once again, it was almost impossible to lie to him, even with my emotions. "You can stay for a little bit longer. Nobody minds a woman staying here."

"I can't marry you. And I can't stay here."

"I don't want you to marry me, and you can leave any time you like."

"The why are you trying to stop me?"

"I'm not trying to stop you you just couldn't ignore my question like most of your people can."

"Is that a problem?"

"Not if you don't want it to be." I bit my lip. "Well I don't need any problems Ichigo."

"And I don't want any problems from you so if you want to leave, you go right ahead." Well then...he was good at this. Of course come to think about it, I don't need to leave until sun-high. "I think I will stay a few more hours."

"You can do that, just try not to cause any trouble."

"Have I ever caused you any trouble?"

"Not yet." He was grinning now, but I couldn't see what was so funny. "What?"

"You are just funny thats all."

"So you find me amuzing? Do I look like a servent to you Mr. Ichigo?" He burst into laughter. What the hell? "You Gypsy, could very well be my servent."

"Oh haha very funny. There is no way on this day, or any other day or night, you will ever get me to serve you tea on a silver platter!"

"I know." He started to walk up to me, still grining. "How about you and I meet in the garden tonight?" I was in complete shock. This royal man, (royal handsom man) just asked me on a date? "Uh...sure."

"Okay, but you are going to have to where a dress. Make sure it is a blue one."

"Why blue? Is it your favorite color?"

"It's my favorite color on you Rukia."


	4. Chapter 4

Part 2: Dinner with Ichigo

Yuzu helped me pick out something blue. We found this dress that she one had but had lost intrest in it. She said I could have it, but i refused saying that I won't have anything to do with it. "Please Rukia I insist! I won't miss it at all!" Finally I just agreed, maybe I might be staying for much longer than I thought I would...maybe maybe not. We'll just have to see.

The dress itself flowed down my body, and went down a little past my ankles. I wore my regular sandals. I didn't want to be too fancy..or formal. So that night I went out into the Garden, which was the most beautiful Garden I have ever seen. It had an amazing fountain and cherry trees everywhere! A stream ran through it as well. It was very hard for me to believe that this was a Garden...more like an Oasis. At the end of a pathway that ran through the trees, there sat Ichigo. He was sitting staring at the stars, which were amazing. He was obviosly expecting me, because nobody else was there. Just him, sitting alone. The whole dinner was already there. More like a feast. "I see you came Rukia."

"Why were you expecting me not to come?"

"No and yes."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing at all. But I was most expecting you to run off before twilight."

"You were wrong, and what lady would run off when she was invited to dinner by a king?"

"I suppose thats a point." About an hour into the dinner, he started to ask me about my kin. "I have a brother. His name is Byakuya. He is the head of our camp. We travel a lot."

"Are you blood related?"

"Not really. My older sister Hisana married him, then about five years she died of an illness. Since I was there, he adopted me intot he camp. I was part of another camp. Hisana left at the other camp, but I still don't know why. I think that the camp was too small and she could'nt take care of me. Byakuya told me the acuall story when I became old enough to hear and understand it."

"What is he a noble?"

"I guess so. Most of the Gypsies know and respect him. But I would hardly call him royalty. He hasn't really enjoyed me in his company."

"Then how in the world did you end up here?"

"I got lost in the woods while I was out hunting."

"And you came upon this kingdom?"

"Yes."

"Won't your brother be looking for you?"

"No, like I said he doesn't enjoy me in his company."

"Well he is your brother and I would expect more of him." We continued on talking until it was almost midnight. Finally we called it a night, and he went to off to get ready for bed. So did I. I stayed behind him, he was a king I would expect that he would want some room. He offered for me to stay a couple more nights, he said there was a lot for us to discuss. So I stayed for those days, and those days turned into 3 weeks. Then a month. It got to the point were he just didn't have to ask anymore. He and I grew very close, and he treated me like a close friend. WE talked more and more and laughed together. He told me about his mother whom had died of a murderer a few years back. Then I told him at least he knew his mother. He laughed and so did I. It was funny, we could turn any serious and emotional conversation into a funny one in a few sentences. He made me laugh a lot, he also said he loved to see me smile. I loved to him smile, the thing was that he doesn't smile that often.

But that was okay, because he didn't need to smile to make me happy. He was fine just the way he was. How ever, one night would change our lives quite litteraly. That afternoon we went for a walk around the forest trail. Suddenly some said, "Rukia." I reconized it as the voice of my brother, Byakuya.


	5. Chapter 5

The return of Byakuya

Rukia's P.O.V

"Byakuya...brother..." I stared at the face. That familar face that I have known for most of my life. "Rukia. Where have you been?" I looked over at Ichigo, he looked shocked. "I have...been with Ichigo."

"We have to go back to the camp Rukia."

"You can't take her!" Ichigo suddenly jumped in front of me, in a protective stnce, his arms stretched out to either side of me. He had pushed me behind him. "Let me have her Ichigo."

"No you can't take her. I don't care if youre her brother or not, but you can't take her from me."

"Why not? She is by definition my family."

"Yeah but to me shes my family too." I wasn't expecting that. Ichigo thinks I am part of his family? No he said she IS.."I don't care, and it doesn't matter to me. She is my sister and she isn't royalty. She is a Gypsy. Thats all there is to it, let me take her." Byakuya is very presistenant. Byakuya then just pushed past Ichigo then grabbed my arm. "Byakuya...let me stay."

"I can't let you Rukia." Byakuya then just started to walk away, leaving a stunned Ichigo behind.

Ichigo's P.O.V

I couldn't believe it. When her brother showed up, I admit I was shocked..Rukia had told me everthing about her brother. What he looked like, what his story was, how he had found her, everything. And then he just showed up and took her away. I couldn't find the strength to go after them, for I knew it would've been a hopeless cause. _Why, why did she have to go back?_ It was hard enough to watch her go. It was even harder to have known her so long, then she would just have to go. No, she was forced to go. I started to wonder if I would ever see her again. From what it looked like now, it would either be not until I would have forgotten her and was already married, or never. I hoped it would be neither and she would just come rushing back, and that her brother would let her stay_. Like that would ever happen_. Then it struck me: I would go looking for her. A Gypsy route passed through the kingdom, and it was commonly used. I could now allow Gypsies to pass through the city. Not only would the kingdom get richer, he might have a chance to talk to Rukia everytime she and her camp passed through. So there would be enough trade to go around. This was perfect_. Unless they moved on. Could they really mov eon and not come back_? No, I will find her. I won't stop until I am long dead.

**_Don't worry Rukia, I will find you._**

Hoped you liked it! And don't worry they won't be seperated for long^^ I would never let that happen:)


	6. Chapter 6

Everybody: I am really really sorry for the wait, I was working on a couple things. But now here, it is Chapter 6: Gypsy my Gypsy

Two weeks since Rukia was taken back to her camp, somewhere deep in the woods. Since Ichigo had opened up the trade routes passing through his city to Gypsies, there has been more wealth and profit for his city. But Rukia hadn't turned up. Had Byakuya, her brother, taken the train of Gypsies somewhere else? Would Rukia ever return? Those questions have been going through Ichigo's head for the past week now. No matter how hard he had tryed to forget the little gypsy, she always came back into his mind. In his dreams, he even thought he saw her walking in his garden in a blue dress. Then when he looked again, she was gone. Her voice still rang in his head...her sweet voice. When he first meet her, he had tryed really hard not to fall for her. Now he relises that he didn't have a chance. Rukia had him as soon as she meet him on the streets. "Ichigo?"

One of his sisters, Yuzu, had intrupted his thoughts. "Yes Yuzu?"

"Whats wrong? Ever since that Gypsy left you haven't been the same." _Thats what happens when someone you love is taken away from you. _He thought. "I'am alright Yuzu, nothing to worry about."

"Okay, well if you need anything then I would be happy to get it for you."

"Thank you Yuzu." At his sentence, she left his room, still wondering what was wrong with her brother. The sun was now setting, and he looked out towards the vast expance of forest and mountains. Summer was coming to an end. _Where could she have gone? Rukia where are you?_ He sighed and continued to look out. He missed her like hell. Why did she have to leave? If Byakuya wasn't there then she would be here with him, by his side, probably looking out towards the same mountains. Finally the sun went behind the moutains. Darkness fell and he was now looking at the stars. _Rukia are you out there, morning for me as well? Did you find someone else? Are you wondering about me too, as you are looking out at the stars? I wish you were here. I miss you. Hope you come back soon._

In truth, Rukia was looking at the same stars as him. Exept she was also looking at the streets of his city. Byakuya had told her if she can find her way through the woods then she could go back. But that was over fourty miles out of Ichigo's kingdom. She knew she could find her way back. That wa through a lot of bribes and a lot more effort than she had expected. But she was here. She had made it past the woods, past the farmers, past the mountains and rivers, past everything. And now she was planning to see Ichigo. Then a thought struck her head_. What if he had found someone else_? No, last time she checked he was pretty attatched to her. At least she thought he did. She approached the castle, and looking up, saw the balcony. There standing at its edge, was Ichigo.

**Sorry to leave you there, yes i know it was short and i WILL update soon. Possibly tonight. Yes I WILL update before Monday next week. I promise. REVIEW feedback is much appraiciated! (Dont judge me if i spelt that wrong...hehe)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well i got the update in! Told you it was going to be before Monday. If there is anything spelt wrong don't blame me. I broke my finger last week and i just found out yesterday. I have a cast on and if you can imagine its quite annoying to type. But i didnt want to disappoint you guys! So now here is Chapter Seven of Gypsy my Gypsy! Enjoy!**

Rukia smiled. She was glad to see Ichigo. She wondered if he would be happy to see her as well. "Ichigo!" she shouted up to him. Ichigo looked down and saw her. A large smile appeared on his face.

Ichigo could hardly belive his eyes. Standing before him was Rukia. He bolted out of the balcony and inside, down the staircase and opened the door. "Rukia!" she ran and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back. "Rukia I can't believe its you! I thought your brother had taken you back!"

"He waited until we were forty miles outside you kingdom boundries. Then he told me if I can make it back here I could stay. I was pretty confindient so I went. I got lost once or twice but other wise then I made it here just fine." she told him as they were walking inside, hand in hand. **(Thats right Ichigo and Rukia are holding hands xD. Sorry bout that had to say something)**. Both of them were smiling. Rukia told him all about the trip here. Ichigo told her that things were just too quiet around when she had left. They each told each other how things had gone. "Well I am glad that you were able to make it back before fall. It might have gotten cold. Of course you are used to that aren't you?"

"Yes sorry to disappoint you."

"Why would that disappoint me Rukia?" Ichigo asked. "I would hate for you to get too cold."

"I know. But I was thinking that you might be disappointed because you couldn't keep me warm. That I couldn't be in your arms the whole winter."

"Rukia you know that could very well change, right?" he smiled down at her. "Yes I know that. Thats why I wanted you to bring it up."

"Where are you going with this?" asked Ichigo. "Because where ever it is leading I am sure its got to do something with marriage."

"Possibly. But I think we should carry on this conversation in winter. It might make more sence that way." Rukia and Ichigo, Ichigo and Rukia. Here they were, hand in hand. That very moment Ichigo thought that nothing could take her from him. This time, he would ensure that nobody would ever take her from him. Nobody. This time he would make sure of that. "Rukia you know I was wishing you would come back."

Rukia looked up at him. "You were? I was hoping you didn't find somebody else."

"Why do you say that?" Ichigo looked at her, curious for a striaght answer. "Were you hoping that I would spend the rest of my life with you?"

Rukia blushed. "I told you we would talk about that later!" she couldn't hold back a smile. Ichigo started laughing. "Its not funny Ichigo!" But even she knew that it was funny. Dispite her best efforts, she too was laughing. "Okay fine it is funny. I get your point."

Along with night came a wind chill. The cool air signeled the arrival of fall. Rukia shivered under the covers, in the room that was now officaly hers. Declared by Ichigo of course. Ichigo's family was also happy to see their son and brother's mood improve drasically with the arrival of his Gypsy. Thats what they called Rukia when Ichigo wasnt around. Ichigo's Gypsy. How true that was. Rukia got up quickly, and shut the window. For a brief moment she glanced up at the moon. This was the start of a new life for her. She knew it was going to be a good life as well. She was going to be with Ichigo, and under him she knew she was going to be protected. But she aslo knew she was going to be loved. If that wasn't already the case. The moon glowed brightly, along with the North star. "Rukia why are you still awake?" Ichigo appeared suddenly. "I was just closing the window. Then I just decided to look at the stars for a moment."

Ichigo walked towards her. "I guess they are quite beautiful tonight." Rukia didn't look at him. She was focused intirely on the stars. To Ichigo, Rukia was a star. The most beautiful he has ever seen. He stared at her. Thats all he could find himself to do. Rukia noticed. "Ichigo why are you looking at me like that?"

"No reason...just thinking thats all." Rukia smiled up at him. "But Rukia, if you must know, I was just thinking about how beautiful you really are."

Rukia blushed. Ichigo leaned down to kiss her. Rukia answered and reached up to kiss him. The kiss was passionate and long. After they parted Ichigo pulled Rukia close to him. Rukia hugged him tightly and closed her eyes. "I love you Rukia."

"I love you too, Ichigo."

**Ha this is the longest one i have written! Or typed...whats the differnce? Well there is a difference i guess...I hoped you enjoyed it! REVIEW COMMENTS ARE MUCH APPERCAITED! **

**Sincerly, **

** Em. (Emily)**


End file.
